Technology for processing image data has improved as information and telecommunication technology has developed. A process of processing image data may include a process of determining a pixel value with respect to a predetermined region of an image.
In connection with computer graphics, computer graphics may be divided into two-dimensional (2D) graphics that express graphic objects in a 2D way and three-dimensional (3D) graphics that express objects like in the real world in a 3D way. Thus, a method of processing an image related to 2D graphics and 3D graphics has been disclosed.